


Wardrobe

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Clothing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armor doesn't always have to be obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Inspiration Tree challenge.
> 
> Inspired by: http://i.imgur.com/O1oNp.png (and Regina's amazing wardrobe and hair and jewelry!)

One of the less obvious things Regina misses about magic is her wardrobe. For, while she may be the best dressed of Storybrooke, nothing in her neat little town compares with the outrageous and enticing opulence of her gowns and hairstyles from her heyday. With the power of magic hers for the asking, her looks were restrained only by her own imagination. And Regina had many years of imagination to draw from once she rid herself of that bastard Leopold and ran out his mewling brat.

Jewels of every color would drip from her like raindrops, fabrics too exotic for names, leathers of every living thing imaginable. Oh, how she missed that armor, the props that bolstered her own sense of the outrageous and cowed those she wished under her control. And everyone needed to be in her control, for how else would she ever feel whole once more?


End file.
